Two way Street to Freedom
by G. L. Schalzetti
Summary: Slave AU. Both Clint and Natasha are slaves. Story fallows that two of them on their path to freedom. Two different stories in one that cross over each other and in the end come together as the two of them come together to gain their freedom. Will have malt. chapters.
1. In The Beginning (Clint)

AN: Ok so this is an AU story were slavery is still is legal and the whole story fallows Clint and Natasha through the story in the end the two story will come together. This is a little bit different they how I normally write so I would love to hear your thoughts on it and I am always open to ideas. Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

G.L. Schalzetti

* * *

Clint could barely remember a time before he was a slave. When he was five years old he had gotten separated from his brother, or so he had thought at the time, and was wondering around lost that's when he was snatched. The men that grabbed him were known as snatchers and they were monsters, the things of nightmares were made of the very nightmare that Clint was living. They throw him into the back of a truck that had many other kids in it already and closed the door on Clint's new prison. Clint sat in the dark stifling heat for God knows how long, all the while the tuck drove on till suddenly it stopped and the doors were flung open letting the sunlight blaze in. For all of a second Clint that his nightmare was just that but, that silly dream was soon crushed as a tall man in a suit was lead on to the tuck be the men that had taken Clint from the life that he knew. The man walked among that other children like a wolf in a caribou pack. He would occasionally stop and point to one who would then be hauled out in to the sunlight. Clint didn't have long to wonder where they were taken for the man stopped in front of him and stared down at him with a cold look which Clint meet with a glare just as cold.

"What's your name?" The man in the suit asked and though his was sounded kind that look in his eyes told Clint that the question was really an order.

"Clinton Barton." Clint replied never once taking his eyes from the man.

"Well Clint, I think you will go far." The man said and with a single point Clint was being hauled out into the unknown.

The unknown didn't remain unknown for long though. The first thing that Clint learned was that he was now a slave a piece of property, nothing more and nothing less. It was a lesson that he would never forget after he had tried to escape once and had been beaten with in an inch of his life when he was caught and then marked with a tattoo, the silhouette of a bird in flight with the word hawk written under it. For the next 18 years Clint was trained to be a good little salve and once his masters learned he was gifted with weapons they started to train him to kill. By the time he was 23 Clint was a lethal killer but, not only that but one that was loyal down to his dyeing breath to his master. Shortly after Clint turned 23 he was shipped off to the auction house for sale. Though hated his life he hated the idea of being sold like a lump of meat even more. Every slave dreamed of being bought is a good and kind master but, Clint was too practical to think that. He knew that most likely he would be sold to some scum bag that worked him to death but, he had no say in the matter so he willingly stepped out on to the sale platform. The bidding started of high witch was a good sing for Clint. An expensive slave was normally treated better for fear that the buys investment would be lost if the slave died early. But, when the bidding seemed to stop with a sleazy man near the front holding the top bid and the auctioneer gave Clint a sympathetic look, Clint's stomach dropped and his last flickering ray of hope went out. But, as the sale was about to close and Clint's fate seemed finally a voice in the back called out a bid that was ten thousand more than the top bid. With that the sale ended with Clint going to the mysteries voice in the back that had just spent half a million on him. As Clint waited in the holding cells for his new master he couldn't help but, wonder what kind of man his new master was to be. He didn't have long to wonder though as a tall pale man with jet black hair and green eyes walked up to him. The man looked at him in the same way that the man in the suit had looked at him those 18 years ago and Clint once again meet to gaze of the man who ruled his life the same way he had back then.

"You have heart." The man said with a mischievous smile playing at his lips. "I am Loki, your master."


	2. In The Beginning (Natasha)

AN: as always reviews and ideas are welcome. Also I do not use a beta so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Natasha was born a slave, he parents and even grandparents were slave. She had been born and breed for one thing and one thing only to bring in the most profit that she could when she was sold and boy would she make a profit with her porcelain white skin and fiery red curls and those emerald green eyes that could see right into ones soul. Since she was young Natasha was trained how to be a good little slave but, her natural rebellious nature got her in to trouble and lead her to being abused by her trainers, which only made her rebel even more. But, Natasha's life got even worst by the time she turned 15. The slave owner that owned her and her family took and interest in her that soon lead her being abused in a different way. When that master's wife found out about what was going on behind closed doors Natasha hoped that things would take a turn for the better, with the wife being known as a helpful and caring lady to the other slaves but, Natasha could not have been more wrong. Instead of saving Natasha she blamed her for what the master was doing to her and took her anger out on Natasha. Fortunately when Natasha was 18 the master's wife died in child birth and so some of her beatings stopped. When Natasha turned 23 her master and abuser died suddenly and his brother sent her back to the fields with the other slaves. Natasha thought that her fellow slaves would welcome her and understand what she had been throw and though some did many were just as mean as the overseers were. They called her black widow and even beat her. One night about two months after she turned 23 and the master's death was the harvest celebration, some of the men got drunk and thought that they could have some fun with her. When she refused and punched one of them they started to beat her and in the end they got what they wanted and left her for dead in the field. The next day an overseer found her and took her to the new master. When she was well she was sold, in the hope of saving his investment, to the Red Room. Once again it was her looks that got Natasha in trouble. The Red Room specialized in beautiful red head slave mercenaries for hirer and Natasha fit there bill. Her abuse stopped for a while but, soon started up again when the head of the red room took interest in her. But, unlike last time Natasha never once believed that someone would save her and soon her despair turned in to anger and the need for revenge on all those who had wronged her and so as she throw her knives in training she say the faces of those she hated on the targets and never once did she miss.


	3. What it took to break (Clint)

What it took to break (Clint)

Though Clint had been a slave for 18 years when Loki bought him he never truly lost his will to be free. He had learned when he was little that you couldn't run away at least not when the master expected you to, the tattoo on his arm was a reminder of that. But, if the master believed that you were loyal and happy with them they would never see your escape coming and that is what Clint planned to do. It took five years for Clint to rise in rank among the slaves till he was Loki's right hand man but, now Loki trusted Clint completely or so Clint thought. Clint thought that he had out smarted his master but, didn't seem to notice that over the years he had played his part to well and that he had been broken so that even if he had been given the chance to run he wouldn't. Loki knew that Clint had heart when he bought him and there was nothing more that Loki loved then to brock a slave that had been holding on for so long to dream weather it was freedom, or that a loved one still lived. It took Loki a long time a whole two years to learn what Clint dreamed of at night. At first he thought that it was of his family so Loki found what family Clint had left, and was even more thrilled when he found that Clint's own brother and only family had been the one that had first sold him to the traders. Loki had been sure that that would brock Clint and looked like it from the look of betrayal in the young slave's eyes but, when he spoke that was quickly proven wrong.

"I figured that out a long time ago, sir, is there anything else you need of me." Was the boy's only reply. Next Loki thought it was the thought of love and so he arranged for his brother Thor to send him one of his most beautiful slave for Clint and boy did Thor deliver with Bobby, with her blond hair and curves that went on for miles. Clint did fall for her and fell for her hard but, when Loki sent her back to Thor hoping to shatter the love stuck slave's heart Clint went right back to his old self. When Loki asked him about it Clint simply said

"It was fun while it lasted but, now it's over no point in crying over it, sir." Loki was at a bite of a lost as to what to try next till one day he saw Clint help a small child that had fallen and had hurt his knee up and had comforted him that Loki truly learned how to break Clint. That night Loki called Clint to his study. When Clint arrived he found the young boy that he had helped early that day and his mother who Clint had taken him to. The boy's shirt was ripped and his mother was crying and Loki just glared down at them with a smile on his face.

"Come here Clint." Loki said "I want you to do something for me." He held up a whip and in that moment Clint understood what was being asked of him and Loki knew with the first howl of pain that he had finally broken Clint. Loki sent him out on kill missions and had him disciple the other slaves when needed and when the day came and Loki sent Clint to go and kill his own brother and his family and Clint didn't even hesitate Loki new that he truly owned Clint and for that reason Clint became his bodyguard, for Loki knew full well that Clint would do anything he asked even if that meant to die for the boy was already dead. What had made Clint had died that night in Loki's study.


End file.
